


Real Life Incorrect Sander Sides Quotes

by orphan_account



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-02-23 20:34:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18709498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Random things I have seen, heard, or said turned into incorrect quotes.





	1. Chapter 1

Roman: Virgil, I need a shoe, it's important

Virgil: *Kicks shoe into Roman's face*

=======================================

Thomas: Watch the mud!

Patton, Logan, and Virgil: *Intensely staring at the mud*

=======================================

Logan: Did you know that the fastest a horse has ever ran is 44mph?

Patton: I wonder how much horsepower it had.

======================================


	2. Chapter 2

Patton: I wish the food here had more salt.

Virgil: : Am I not enough salt?

===============================

Patton: Oooo, blackberries. *Reaches across the table*

Patton: *Knocks entire cup of milk on the floor*

===============================

Roman: It doesn't have to be Apple, but I want my new phone to be an iPhone

Logan: *sigh*

==============================


	3. Chapter 3

*Fake 911 call* 

Logan: 911, what's your emergency?

Patton: I think my friend isn't breathing. 

Logan: You think, or you know. 

Patton: I think I know. 

Logan: Why? 

Patton: She ate floof. 

Logan: What is that? Is it a drug? 

Patton: No, it's this powdery white stuff. 

================================ 

Roman: What if the cruise ship sinks? 

Thomas: It won't sink. 

Virgil: The Titanic did. 

Thomas: But this ship won't. 

Logan: That's what they said about The Titanic.

===============================

Patton: Deceit, did you eat all the cookies?

Deceit: *Still shoving cookies into his mouth* No, because that is not something I would do.

===============================

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just for clarification, floof is fake snow.


	4. Chapter 4

Roman: Imagine if Thanos was in a barber's shop quartet.

=========================================

Virgil: *Laying on a bench*

Virgil: Why won't anyone let me diiiiiiieeee

Virgil: *Rolls off bench*.

=========================================

Roman: *Yeets rock onto concrete*

Logan: Did you just throw a rock?

Roman: No, I threw a rock at the ground.

=========================================


	5. Chapter 5

Patton and Virgil: *Using lunch trays as steering wheels*

Patton and Virgil: nyoom

========================================

Remy: This place is huge, I'm going to get lost.

Virgil: No, you won't.

Remy: Challenge accepted.

=========================================

Virgil: I would slap any one of you for the last piece of bacon

Roman: Wait, let me go get my camera

=========================================


	6. Chapter 6

Deceit: I finished my muffin before you, and you got yours first.

Virgil: Yeah, because you stuffed yours into you mouth like an uncivilized human being.

Roman: Virgil, it's 2019. Is anybody a civilized human being?

Virgil: True.

==================================

Roman: I chime in with a haven't you people ever heard of clos-

Virgil: *Sees Patton* LEAVING OUT THE BACKDOOR!

=================================

Logan: If you touch this ball, you're gay.

Thomas, Remy, Roman, Virgil, Patton, and Deceit: *Aggressively runs towards ball*

=================================


	7. Chapter 7

Virgil: *hands in his pockets, watching YouTube*

Logan: Ya boi made brownies.

Virgil: *Pauses video with head*

=================================

Roman: One of the saddest injuries a person can get is a burn inside your mouth. One, it's painful. Two it's betrayal from the food.

Virgil: That's a bit dramatic.

Roman: I'M A BIT DRAMATIC!

Virgil: True

===============================

Logan: I love my spreadable fruit.

Logan: I carry it with me wherever I go.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Today is the one year anniversary of me making my account, and I would like to give a huge thank you to everybody in this fandom for being great artists, writers, or even just being kind. I love this community, and I wish nothing but the best for all of you.
> 
> -Catet

*At the pool*

Roman: *pushes Deceit under the water*

Patton: Hey! No drowning!

Virgil: I'll make an effort not to.

==========================

Logan: Do you ever yeet something so hard you just oof.

Virgil: That's no- you know what, I don't care.

==========================

Roman: What is the highest do you think I could go on a swing, jump off, and not break a limb?

Logan: Exactly, let's-not-try-that feet

==========================


	9. Chapter 9

*Bug on the ground*

Patton: *Screeches*

Roman: (Out of nowhere) I WILL SAVE YOU!

Roman: *stomps on bug* 

============================

Patton: How do you feel about getting ice cream?

Roman: Yes!

Logan: Neutral

*Later*

Logan: They messed up my order!

Roman: Logan is no longer neutral.

=============================

*At Walmart*

Patton: *Holding Pudding*

Patton: Can I have it?

Virgil: No.

Patton: I guess I will be puddin this back now.

Virgil: Alright you can have it.

============================


	10. Chapter 10

Patton: What noise does a snake make?

Deceit: Ssssss-

Virgil: OMEBODY ONCE TOLD ME!

=========================

Patton: We should get this for the dog. 

Logan: She already has one.

Patton: Than how about this toy?

Patton: *Holds out identical toy*

========================

Patton: Are you okay?

Virgil: No.

Patton; Tell me what's wrong or I will forcibly bake you cookies!

Virgil: Forcibly?

Patton: YES!

=========================

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I was just wondering, would you guys prefer if I continued doing incorrect quotes in this style, or longer ones like I did Light Box? As always, thank you for reading, have a nice day/afternoon/night.
> 
> -Catet


	11. Chapter 11

Roman: Do you remember when Kidz Bop was good?

Virgil: N-

Remus: *walks by while blasting Kidz Bop Old Town Road*

Remus: What do you mean 'was good'

=================

Remus: You guys suck!

Roman: We're winning, idiot.

Remus: That's not what I was talking about.

=================

Virgil: *points at Roman*

Virgil: Gay

Roman: YEAH I AM

=================

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woop dee doo, look who's alive. I'm going to try to post more often now that I'm back in school because now I actually talk to people.
> 
> -Catet


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I've actually had this one written for about a week and just forgot to post it.

Thomas: That fork doesn't belong in the toaster 

Virgil: No, but this knife does

Patton: VIRGIL NO

Logan: Toasters kill more people a year than sharks

Roman: People kill more toasters than sharks do

Deceit: Guys, what the hell?

================================

Roman: *runs into volleyball net*

Roman: YOU GOT SOME BEEF WITH ME!?

================================

Roman: I lost the keys.

Logan: Don't do that.

Roman: toO LatE

================================

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If there is any incorrect quote on here or on the internet in general you'd like to see me extend in to a tiny oneshot, let me know, I feel like writing but can't think of any plots.


End file.
